An Internet Service Provider (ISP) may receive customer service calls complaining of poor service performance. Perceived poor performance may be a result of problems over the ISP transport, problems with the terrestrial internet hosts or networks being accessed, problems within the customer home network or equipment, or problems due to unrealistic customer expectations. Prior performance diagnostics tools deal primarily with WAN network connections, without specifically measuring performance of the LAN network.
Prior LAN diagnostics tools test only the throughput, and not the quality of the in-home connection. Moreover, prior LAN diagnostics tools do not store the prior test data for further analysis. In addition, prior LAN diagnostics tools do not have the ability for the user to annotate the test.